


Commander's Gamble

by IchikaAkiyama



Series: AoT x OC [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU - Mafia, AU - Mob, Alternate Universe, Boss Erwin Smith, Eventual Smut, F/M, Gambling, M/M, MOB BOSS ERWIN SMITH GIVE ME A HELL YEAH, Minor Levi/Erwin Smith, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Levi/Erwin Smith, Some depictions of violence, some depictions of death, some depictions of injuries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27995439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IchikaAkiyama/pseuds/IchikaAkiyama
Summary: They say "he who has the gold makes the rules," and in a world where power is the name of the game, secrets are as valuable as gold, as dangerous as guns and blades. 'Commander' Erwin Smith manages to get his hands on the coveted mother lode, but that is just the beginning.
Relationships: Erwin Smith/Original Female Character(s), Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: AoT x OC [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031928
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Commander's Gamble

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR STOPPING BY!
> 
> I am so excited to finally give this fic to you all. This AU is the brainchild of my friend and myself, something we've only been enjoying between ourselves until it inspired me to write a fic to share with everyone else. I hope you enjoy as much as we do!
> 
> Depending on the story being told in the chapter, the perspective will change between characters, although there will generally be no swapping within chapters, only between them.
> 
> Along with my own OC, My friend's OC, Haydn Brooks, features in this story, and is referred to with both SHE/HER and THEY/THEM pronouns.
> 
> If you are reading/looking forward to my other Erwin/OC fic, " **[But The Devil Always Won](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27775768)** ," don't worry - I will also still be updating that alongside this one.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They call her “Mitras’ Best Kept Secret,” despite being anything but. Her wealth of knowledge on everything about everyone is made even more attractive by how easily she’s able to grow her trove of data. It makes her both an asset and a liability. She is a magnet as much as a pariah. Some hope to learn from her, even by accident, while others fear getting too close in case she learns too much of them. Some covet her for their side in the hopes of using what she knows to their advantage, while others plot to end her before what she knows can be used against them. She is a treasure and a target. That which makes her dangerous is also keeping her alive.
> 
> Lobov has her. That is the rumor, but only she and Lobov would know for sure.
> 
> Even that is enough for Erwin to gamble on. It is the closest lead Hange has ever brought him, so close he can all but taste victory. “Nothing is certain,” they had told him, but Erwin Smith did not arrive where he did by waiting for certainty. Besides, he always has liked a risky wager.

They call her “Mitras’ Best Kept Secret,” despite being anything but. Her wealth of knowledge on everything about everyone is made even more attractive by how easily she’s able to grow her trove of data. It makes her both an asset and a liability. She is a magnet as much as a pariah. Some hope to learn from her, even by accident, while others fear getting too close in case she learns too much of them. Some covet her for their side in the hopes of using what she knows to their advantage, while others plot to end her before what she knows can be used against them. She is a treasure and a target. That which makes her dangerous is also keeping her alive.

Lobov has her. That is the rumor, but only she and Lobov would know for sure.

Even _that_ is enough for Erwin to gamble on. It is the closest lead Hange has ever brought him, so close he can all but taste victory. “Nothing is certain,” they had told him, but Erwin Smith did not arrive where he did by waiting for certainty. Besides, he always has liked a risky wager.

“You sure about this, Erwin?” Levi asks as their car pulls up to Lobov’s establishment, “It could be a trap. Everyone and their mother knows you’ve been after this for ages.”

Erwin finishes adjusting his tie, and takes one of his gloves from the individual beside him in the back seat. “Of _course_ it could be a trap,” he replies to Levi, who checks the bullets in his pistol in the front seat, “That’s why you and Haydn are here.”

“That’s not an answer,” Levi shoots back, “We don’t know for sure that he’s got her. For all we know, the lead Hange got was planted to get us here so they can kill us.”

“She’s here,” Erwin says, finality in his tone, “Trust me.”

He watches Levi scowl at him; he knows Levi has always found it hard to deny him trust. Levi turns back to his weapons, and Erwin turns to Haydn. “Are you ready?”

Haydn adjusts her earring to ensure it is latched on properly. “I know what to do,” she reassures him. 

Erwin nods at them as his door opens. He draws his coat closed around him as he steps out, and turns to offer Haydn a hand as they step out after him. Levi comes from around the front to join them as they head to the entrance, where an imposing hulk of a man waits to greet them with a slighter other man in glasses.

“Last chance,” Levi mutters to Erwin before they reach the pair.

“She’s here,” is all the reply Erwin gives him.

At the door, the big man gives Erwin a once-over. Erwin keeps his face impassive, but his eyes watch him too, checking for any sign of duplicity. But this man is here only as security, it seems, at least for now; he nods to the man in glasses, apparently the doorman, who lets them through. Levi follows first with a look towards Erwin, who ignores it and walks behind Levi, with Haydn bringing up the rear.

They are led past the bar, between tables crowded with drinkers, some with escorts, past pool tables and card games,until they reach the back of the pub, where a gold-plated label on a nondescript door is the only sign that they’ve arrived at the private area. Here, they are requested to check their weapons before entering. None of them put up any objections, and easily give arms over. Once the burly security man is satisfied that nothing remains even after a pat down, he knocks rhythmically, a clear signal. The door swings open, and he steps aside to let Levi, Erwin and Haydn inside.

There is another, smaller bar here, a few round tables and game tables, some leather couches, some velvet upholstered chairs and stools. Lobov sits at one table with a whiskey in one hand and a newspaper in the other. Before him, a lit cigar smokes in an ashtray. Other men mill about going about their business, but even a cursory glance tells Erwin they are attentive and possibly armed. _Of course they are._

“All the swanky clubs around town,” Lobov says, picking up his cigar and tapping loose ash from it before taking a puff, “Some of which he owns, and yet ‘Commander’ Erwin Smith finds himself at mine. I wonder why.”

“Come now, Mr Lobov,” Erwin replies with a chuckle, “I give you more credit than that usually. You know why.”

Lobov sips his whiskey. “You’ll be surprised to know that I truly don’t,” he answers, “I was just told by my people that you were looking for me. You and I have always kept our distance. I can’t imagine what you might need me for.”

This _does_ surprise Erwin, momentarily at least. _It’s a ruse. He doesn’t want me to know he has her_. Of course, the possibility that Lobov is telling the truth is high, but Erwin knows, can feel it in his gut. He decides to take a chance.

“The Dirt.”

This does make Lobov freeze, finally putting his paper down and looking up at Erwin at last. 

_Got you_.

Lobov polishes off his drink. “Everybody out,” he orders, “August, give Mr Smith and his friends anything they want.” He turns to Erwin again. “Have a seat, won’t you.”

With the exception of the bartender and two of Lobov’s security, all of Lobov’s men file out the door. Erwin fleetingly thinks there must be some of his highest paid personnel, if they can be trusted to stay. He watches Levi lead Haydn to the bar, where the bartender sets to making three gin and tonics. Erwin removes his gloves, scarf and coat, hanging them over the chair he’s been offered before he takes a seat.

“I figured you wouldn’t have come yourself for something small,” Lobov says, stamping out his cigar, “How much do you know?”

Erwin shrugs. “Enough,” he answers, “But not very much, I’ll admit. I figure you and I can come to a proper accord like the gentlemen we are.”

One of Lobov’s eyebrows disappears into his hairline. “Accord?” he echoes, “What, you want to...borrow her?”

Erwin smirks. “I want to _buy_ her.”

Lobov sputters. “Are you fucking serious? You pulling my fucking leg?”

While Lobov has lost his grip on any pretense of civility, Erwin remains composed. “Absolutely not, Mr Lobov,” he says calmly, “I think you’ll find I’m very serious.”

Lobov stares at him, blinking. Erwin keeps his gaze, even when Lobov bursts out cackling. “The stones on you, Smith!” he roars, “And you think I’m just...Just going to fucking agree?! Like I’m just going to give her up?! There’s no money in the world that’ll get me to let her go, are you shitting me?!”

In Erwin’s periphery, he sees Haydn react, small as the motion may have been. He surreptitiously looks over at her, and she turns to him, a drink to her lips, her pinky giving an imperceptible jerk. Erwin looks to Levi next, who nods once.

“I don’t expect you to give anything freely, or even for a cheque,” Erwin tells Lobov, “I figure, instead, we can come to an arrangement.”

Lobov snorts. “I know all about you, Smith,” he scoffs, “I know what kind of ‘arrangements’ you like to deal in. The answer is no.”

“Oh?” Erwin says as he takes a sip of his drink, “I should think you’d enjoy a little game or two. You’re a betting man, just like me. Why don’t you and I leave it up to fate, hmm? If I win, I get her, no questions, no objections.”

“And what the fuck could you wager that you think would even be worth that?” Lobov snarls.

Erwin crosses his fingers on the table in front of him. “A spot in my operations,” he says simply, “Or at least, a significant share. You’ll get run of the southern docks, taking forty percent for yourself to do with as you see fit, unchallenged by me or anyone in my camp.”

The mirth leaves a Lobov’s face, to be replaced by intrigued interest. He leans back in his chair, fingers steepling. “You’ve thought this through, haven’t you?” he says, “You want this _bad_. What, did she dig something up on you? She find something out she wasn’t meant to?”

“I’m sure I couldn’t tell you,” Erwin replies with a small chuckle, “But if the rumors are true, she probably already does. But that wouldn’t be why I’ve been seeking her out. If anything, I just want her in the safest hands possible. She’s a target, Mr Lobov. And if _I_ know you have her -”

“You don’t know shit!” Lobov interjects.

“If _I_ know you have her,” Erwin continues, unbothered by the interruption, “Then you can bet a few others might also already suspect. I don’t know if I’m the first to come to you about this, but as long as you have her, I won’t be the last. But I _can_ be. Your men wouldn’t be able to deal with the... _attention_. Mine can.”

“Smug asshole,” Lobov spits at him.

Erwin shrugs again. “Of course, all this would be moot if I _don’t_ win,” he points out, “If _you_ win, you get to keep her, and with what you win from me, you could protect her yourself. Then she wouldn’t need me, and whatever she has on me is at your disposal.”

Lobov gives him a once-over, perhaps trying to read Erwin’s thoughts. “You’d really give me all that?” he asks, “I’m not an idiot. The southern docks are prime real estate. People are _still_ trying to take them from you somehow. You’d really bet all that, just for a _chance_ at getting this?”

Erwin nods. “I’m a man of my word, Mr Lobov,” he says, “And I don’t make offers lightly.”

Lobov takes his time, considering his options. Erwin sits and waits, happy to do so until Lobov agrees. If he doesn’t now, he’ll come back next time, and again and again until Lobov says yes.

Fortunately, he doesn’t have to wait much longer - Lobov calls one of his men. “Get Christine in here,” he instructs, “If there are people at her table, get someone else on there or throw them out.”

“Hold on, Mr Lobov,” Erwin cuts through, “Let’s keep things fair. We’ve brought our own decks, newly bought and unopened. Let’s have my friend deal for us instead.” He indicates Haydn.

“How the fuck is that supposed to be fair?!” Lobov yells, “It’s _your_ people! If you think I could cheat with mine, how the _fuck_ are you not going to cheat with yours?!”

“You’re right,” Erwin laughs, “I suppose between you and I, I would have more to lose than you. If I win, you lose a person. If _you_ win, I lose control of an important territory. Even so, I wouldn’t be so base as to taint a good wager by cheating even to protect my own interests. Knowing I’m _going_ to win takes all the appeal out of gambling. Wouldn’t you agree?”

The look on Lobov’s face tells Erwin he didn’t miss the veiled jab at his intention of cheating. All the same, Lobov backs down.

“Fine,” Lobov huffs, “Get your fucking cards here. What are we playing?”

“Why don’t you choose?” Erwin offers, “Since I’ve already made an imposition by insisting on the new decks and my own dealer. What’s your favorite game?”

Lobov’s eyes flash. “Blackjack,” he says almost instantly, pointing at a table for the game situated just across the bar, “Truly random, with no real guarantees of victory.”

 _Unless you’re a card counter_ , Erwin thinks to himself, _This could be over quickly. You’ve chosen an easy way to win. You snide, conniving son of a bitch._ Still, he nods, and rises to follow Lobov to the table. As Haydn takes their place, they seem about to say something to Erwin, but he shakes his head. _Later_. They understand, and begin to set up.

“First to ten wins takes it all,” Lobov dictates as Haydn opens three new decks and begins to shuffle them, “Pushes don’t count. No need for chips, since we already know what we’re playing for, and we’re counting the actual wins instead of the rounds that we win. Agreed?”

“Agreed,” Erwin answers, though he’s not very happy about these conditions. Ten wins are easy to get. The limitation could prove stressful. If he lets the pressure get to him, he’s liable to think less and therefore make more mistakes. Erwin suspects this is exactly what Lobov is hoping for. The conditions he has set sound simple and minimalistic, but Erwin can see and almost respect the shrewdness behind them. 

“Deal,” orders Lobov. Erwin doesn’t miss the snarl Haydn shoots him.

Haydn gives Lobov his first card - the five of diamonds. Erwin receives the ten of hearts before Haydn deals themselves a card face down. Lobov’s second card is the eight of spades, giving him a total of thirteen. Erwin’s next card is the nine of diamonds, giving him a sum of nineteen. Haydn flips their first card over - a seven - before dealing herself a second card. They tap at Lobov’s cards.

“Hit,” he tells her in a tone that suggests it should have been obvious to her.

Haydn gives him another card, another five, bringing his total up to eighteen. She taps again, and Lobov chooses to stand this time. Erwin does the same when Haydn asks him for his choice. Haydn then turns her card over, and gets a ten. They have to stand on a seventeen, as per the rules. With both Lobov’s and Erwin’s cards totaling higher than seventeen each, they both win the round.

“Lucky,” Lobov remarks, clearly amused, “Who’da thunk it?”

“Who indeed,” Erwin replies, “Deal again.”

Haydn clears the used cards and deals both men new cards. Loov gets a total of twenty and stands, while Erwin hits on a total of eleven. Haydn’s first card comes up a ten, the next a five, and then a four. Erwin, who had received a four then a nine, goes bust. Lobov takes his hand, putting him in the lead by one win.

Erwin fares better in the next one when he is dealt an ace and a queen, and Lobov’s overconfidence makes him hit on a sixteen, eventually ending up with a twenty-two. If they’d been betting with chips, Erwin would’ve won even more money when Haydn hit a bust as well.

Both men overshoot twenty-one in the next two hands, but Erwin pulls ahead with two consecutive wins, while Lobov busts on one hand and equals Haydn’s total for a push on the other - a non-win that doesn’t count towards their scores, as agreed upon. The round after that sees Erwin win again with a nineteen over Haydn’s eighteen, while Lobov goes bust with a hit on a seventeen that took him up to twenty-four.

“Don’t get comfortable, Smith,” Lobov declares, “The good thing about blackjack with no chips is that this is still anyone’s game.”

He’s right, of course. They agreed to only count wins for points, and in any given round, they can both win or both lose at the same time. Still, the fact that Lobov decided to talk a little trash tells Erwin that Lobov is feeling the pressure of the race. All the same, Erwin knows he can’t get complacent.

He receives two cards of the same value in the next hand - two sixes - and he decides to split them. Haydn separates his cards and deals a second card for each. The first six receives an eight, while the other receives an ace. The first pair stands a better chance at not going over twenty-one than the second pair despite the dual possible values of the ace. Knowing that haydn must stand on a minimum of seventeen, he decides to hit on the first pair, stand on the second, locking it in at seventeen. The first total becomes an eighteen, unfortunately matching Haydn’s cards. The seventeen of the second pair loses. Meanwhile, Lobov’s twenty gets him another win.

Three rounds later, between which Lobov garnered another win while Erwin received none, it’s Lobov’s turn to get split cards. In a surprising, serendipitous turn of events, one pair totals twenty while the other lands a blackjack. Against Haydn’s nineteen and Erwin’s bust, Lobov suddenly takes two wins in a single round.

“We said we were counting wins on the cards,” Lobov reminds Erwin, “Not which rounds we won in. That counts as two for me, and now I’m ahead. Them’s the rules.”

Erwin can’t and doesn’t argue. As far as he knows, Lobov has been playing fair. Haydn hasn’t signalled him about any signs of foul play either. He has no choice but to honor the dual wins.

Another win for Lobov follows, and then the two for Erwin in consecutive rounds. They are tied again, and far too close to clinching ten wins for comfort. Lobov has thrown his hat down and is now running his fingers through his hair in a bit of a panic. He barks at the bartender to bring him another drink, and yells at them to get away as soon as they set the glass down at his side of the table. They scutter away, back hunched and head down as they return to the bar.

Erwin stays calm as he can, but he can’ blame Lobov for panicking at the scores. Erwin will have to be more careful with his hits from this point forward. And he can’t let Lobov see him sweating.

It becomes harder to stay relaxed when they both win in the nxt hand, and then Lobov takes the one after that while Erwin ends up with a push.

Lobov bears his teeth at Erwin in a giant smile. “What do you say we call it, Smithy boy?” he offers in an overly acted show of magnanimity, “I’m one away from winning. If you decide to concede now, I’m happy to leave it here and never speak of it once I’ve collected on my wins.”

Erwin casts his eyes up at Haydn, who heaves a sigh and nods once at him. He turns to Levi, who glowers from where he’s leaning back against a wall, arms crossed in front of him. He spares Erwin only a glance before he continues to scrutinize Lobov’s security detail and the bartender, who stands stock still at the bar, watching the game quietly.

“That’s generous of you, Mr Lobov,” Erwin says to his opponent, “But I think not. As you said, this is still anyone’s game.”

Lobov lets out a full-bellied laugh. “You really _do_ have a _set_ on you, don’t cha?!” he cackles, “Alright then, your funeral! Hit me, dealer.”

“Go ahead,” Erwin tells Haydn, whose mouth turns up slightly in the ghost of a smirk. She deals Lobov his first card - a nine. Erwin receives a queen. After giving herself a card - a five - she gives Lobov then Erwin a second card, which turns out to be another queen.

Something jumps in Erwin’s stomach, enough to give him pause as he stares down at his pair of queens. They seem to be speaking to him, ringing bells in his head. _Take your shot_.

Lobov hits until he stops at eighteen. When Haydn turns to Erwin, he calls for a split. Haydn separates the queens, and sets the first one its pair - a king, for a total of twenty. Erwin immediately stands on it. As Haydn pulls the second queen’s second card, Erwin feels the back of his neck prickle a little bit, and something inside him _swoop_ in anticipation. Haydn puts the card down.

An ace. A queen and an ace. _Blackjack_. An automatic win.

Erwin feels the air in the room freeze. He thinks he hears Haydn gasp, but not as loud as Lobov. He knows why.

_The round isn’t over._

Haydn flips her second card, which comes up a ten. With a shaky exhale, she pulls a third card.

A four. 

There is a split second of stunned silence, before things start to happen all of a sudden. Lobov roars in anger, his stool clattering to the floor as he launches himself out of it. One of his security men rushes to the door to block it, pulling guns from holsters around his shoulders and aiming one at Erwin and the other at Levi by the bar. Levi is on his feet in response, catching the second of Lobov’s men off-guard. When the man lunges at Levi, he steps out of the way, sends a knee straight into his gut, and then his elbow in the back of his head when he doubles over. The bartender tries to take cover, while Haydn steps back from the table and behind Erwin as Lobov tries to reach for her. Erwin is the only one calm, but when he turns to Lobov, his expression is dark.

“It’s over, Lobov,” he says, “I won, fair and square. I’ll thank you not to touch my people, and to hand The Dirt over.”

“Over my dead fuckin’ body more like!” Lobov yells, “You’re _brainless_ if you think you’re getting her!”

“We had an agreement, Lobov,” Erwin reminds him, “Unless you want to learn what happens to people who break their word with me or try to cheat me, I strongly suggest you honor our terms.”

“Fuck your terms,” Lobov rowls, pulling a pistol from his jacket.

He isn’t even able to aim at Erwin, let alone shoot - In the blink of an eye, Levi has crossed the room. Brandishing a switchblade he’d had hidden on him, he slices at Lobov’s arm, making him yell in pain and surprise and drop his gun.

“Mother _fucker_ !” Lobov exclaims, grabbing at his bleeding wound, “You’ll fucking _pay_!”

“Yeah, I bet you’ll make me, huh?” Levi scoffs, kicking the pistol away.

“You’re not getting her!” Lobov shouts, “No one is getting her! _DANTE!_ ”

At this, the man blocking the door aims at the bartender. A gunshot rings out, but it’s not the bartender who drops - it’s Lobov’s man. He crumples to the ground, a bullet wound in his head.

Lobov turns in surprise. “What the he--”

But he doesn’t finish either. He gets a bullet straight through the chest courtesy of Haydn and her own concealed weapon. The room is silent after that, but for the distant shouting of patrons outside the door and voices headed their way. 

“Good shot, mutt,” Levi compliments Haydn, “You’re getting better.”

“Maybe,” Haydn says, but Erwin can see she’s a little flushed and slightly shaky when she turns to him, “What now?”

“Where is she?” Erwin asks her.

Haydn indicates the bar. “I saw the burn mark,” they report.

That’s when the bartender tries to make a break for the door. Again, with impossible speed, Levi catches her.

“You don’t wanna do that,” he says as they struggle against him, “You open that door, you’re dead.”

The bartender’s hat falls off, revealing a woman with a mess of dust gray hair, brown skin and bright green eyes that look terrified.

“Let go!” she pleads, “Let go of me!”

Erwin crosses the room over to her, Haydn flanking him. “Calm down,” he tells her, “Calm down. We’re not going to hurt you.”

“Like hell you’re not!” the woman shoots back, “Let me go, I just wanna get out of here!”

“And you will,” Erwin reassures her kindly, “But you’re coming with us. We won you from Lobov, so you’re with us now.”

“I don’t give a shit!” she hisses, “Lobov is fucking dead!”

“And _you_ will be too if you don’t come with us,” Erwin tells her.

The woman sneers. “What?” she challenges, “You’re gonna try and kill me too?”

“No, wouldn’t dream of it,” Erwin answers, “But Lobov’s men will. Did you know they’re under orders to dispose of you if something happens to him?”

This makes the woman freeze, he eyes wide as she looks up at Erwin. “You’re _lying_.”

Erwin shakes his head. “Afraid not,” he says, “Our sources told us as much. And even if Lobov’s men don’t get you, someone else will. You may not end up dead right away,but as long as people know you’re loose, you’ll never be safe. You heard what I told Lobov earlier - it’s all true. I have the means to protect you, far better than he ever did or could have. That, I promise. I swear on my father’s grave.”

“Yeah? Then what?” the woman replies, “You’re gonna lock me up, juice me for everything I know until I outlive my usefulness?”

“We can discuss all that later,” Erwin assures her, “First, we need to get you out of her and keep you alive so we can do that. In order for _that_ to happen, you’ll need to trust me.”

“Why should I?” she says, “How do I know you won’t just hand me over to the authorities or the highest bidder?”

“You don’t,” Erwin agrees, “But between what’s going on out there and us, we’re your better bet at staying alive for longer than a few more days.”

The woman tries to protest some more, but Erwin can tell she knows she’s beat. She stops struggling, heaving a giant sigh as Levi lets go of her. Erwin waits to see if she’ll take advantage of this freedom. She doesn’t.

“What’s your name?” he asks her.

She takes a while to answer. “..Kai,” she replies, “Kai Fryxell.”

“Fryxell?” Haydn repeats, “Like the pub owner in Stohess?”

Kai winces. “You could say that,” she remarks.

“Fuck, that explains a few things,” Levi huffs.

“Things we can discuss back at the estate,” Erwin finishes, “I think Miche is all done out there.”

Indeed, outside the door, things seem to have quieted down. Kai looks around in confusion as if only now realizing the silence. Levi cracks the door open a little to check.

“Clear,” he reports, “Looks like people got outta dodge before Lobov’s guys showed up. Not that I can see a lot of those guys either. I can see Miche and Nanaba down the hall.”

“Good,” Erwin acknowledges. He puts on his coat, scarf and gloves. “Levi, Haydn, make sure to cover Kai until we make it back to the car. Remember - she gets into the car, no matter what. Even if you have to leave us behind for whatever reason.”

“Understood,” Levi responds before turning to Kai, “You. Stay between us.”

Haydn flanks Kai as she obeys wordlessly. Erwin takes a final look around the room, landing on Lobov’s corpse. He sighs and shakes his head before following the rest out the door.

\--- + ---


End file.
